Intertwined: The Love Pact
by SKRowling
Summary: The first in a series of stories. Xena and Ares are meant to be. Yet something keeps them apart. His immortality is a major deterrent in their happiness. How will they stay together?


**Okay so this story I have had for a little while, it is my first attempt at Xena/Ares relationship and it is truly corny. I meant for it to be a series… I had originally written it for Xena /Hercules… but It just didn't work out as good.**

**So this corny story is a first of a series… I am going to be posting the next in the series soon… but it is going to be the last story then I will follow it up with in-between stories because the final story was way clearer to me than any others**

**So here goes---**

**Disclaimer: Xena Gabrielle and all others of the XWP series are properties of MCA Universal studios. The story is an original one and it is mine.**

**Intertwined: The Love Pact**

**S.K. Rowling**

I sat silently at the edge of the stream that bubbled near our campsite. Gabrielle had fallen under a deep sleep ages before, but I couldn't sleep. I'd been thinking about the strangest thing all day. I'd been thinking about the Golden Apple I'd given Ares just two days before. Returning him to glorious godhood once more.

The world needed the balance between love and war, and I decided that since I had the power to kill a god, I should have the power to restore a god's power. I know and recognize that I have a soft spot for the God of War, but Ares was getting under my skin as a mortal. I felt as protective towards him as I did for any mortal. But he was the god of war, and I did not want to forget it. So I gave him his godhood back.

I couldn't get him out of my head. My body hummed the night before we got the apple. We sat together after Gabrielle had fallen asleep. During the day he had said something to Gabrielle to upset her and she beat him pretty badly. So I took out my medical kit and started to treat his wounds.

"Ouch," Ares hissed as I applied a salve to a cut on his temple.

"That's what you get for baiting Gabrielle into a fight. You aren't as practiced as she is Ares. You have been a farmer for the past year," I answered putting more salve into another open wound.

"I was the God of War," Ares said with a slight pout that made me laugh, "It's not funny." He said almost indignantly. I say almost, because a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes it is," I answered continuing to care for him.

"Truthfully Xena, being Mortal is starting to grow on me," He said then looked at my disbelieving look, "you have to admit it has its advantages."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow as I put my things back in the kit. "Like what?"

"Like skin, its really sensitive and the sense of touch is totally heightened," He stated.

"How is that good?" I asked.

"Yeah sure everything tends to hurt a bit, but the sex, the sex is so much more intense!" Ares proclaimed.

"And it's that much quicker," I pointed out, "It may be good for you, but your partner, not so much. Not that it really matters to most guys if a woman enjoys herself."

"So you're not convinced?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head, a smirk threatening to appear.

"Okay, this one is the real deal," He started, "You don't hate me half as much as you did when I was a god. I get to keep you as a friend, and it made it worthwhile."

I looked at Ares, he was so sincere I found my weakness for him peek out from the hiding place I had set it in. I tried to compose myself this was Ares for crying out loud. My eyes hardened slightly as I looked at him. "Oh please Ares, Stop being so melodramatic." Then I looked at him and my eyes softened again. "I don't hate you, I understand you,"

"And now I understand you," He said driving his point across. Ares brought his hand towards me and caressed my cheek I kissed his hand and hugged him then headed for my bedrolls. That night I had decided that I had to let him go or I could get in too deep. So we set off on a journey to find the apple.

Then he was gone back to Olympus and I missed him terribly. Ares was good company. I thought that maybe he had forgotten by that night as I sat by the stream what it was like to be human. My own human flesh longing for release that was beyond my control. I needed uninhibited passion with a hard body pressed against hands, and mine alone would not do. "Damn, I should have jumped him when I had the chance," I said to myself as I sent a pebble skipping across the stream.

Then I felt it, that familiar sensation that I got every time he was near. I looked around trying to pin point his exact location. Then he chuckled, "Xena, all you need to do is ask."

I tensed and frowned at him, "what makes you think I was talking about you?"

Ares sat next to me and made another pebble skip. It did a little fancy twirl before dropping in the stream. Yet more evidence of what I've done. He remained silent for a few minutes, just like we used to do when he was mortal. "I miss you," Ares said suddenly.

I looked at him. He looked plagued by something. He had a new weariness in his eyes. "Ares," I started, what could I say to him?

"Xena, Why did you give me my Godhood back?" Ares asked.

"I..." I started.

"I liked having you as a friend," He continued without waiting for the answer, I guess he needed to rant. "My mortality let me get closer to you than ever before and I... guess it wasn't so bad."

"Well I..." I tried to explain but he continued to rant.

"Now, I know I could loose my best friends at any time and I'd have to live an eternity without you," he finished. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"We're still your friends." I said softly tossing another pebble.

"You won't even touch me anymore," Ares said. I blinked. "When I was mortal, you used to touch me. It was all so casual and natural, but I lived for that. I mean if I was still mortal, instead of throwing that rock, you would have put your hand on my shoulder. You would look me in the eye."

"Ares," I said placing my hand on his shoulder, "I thought that you would like being a god again. As a friend, I helped you get that back. I didn't think of how it would affect you in the long run because I was only giving you what you had given up for us."

"Is that an apology?" Ares said incredulously.

"I guess it is." I answered, taking my hand off his shoulder and placing both my elbows on my knees. I didn't need to tell him that the reason I didn't touch him anymore was not because he was a god.

He reached out and placed a friendly hand on my upper back. I felt his warmth then a flush of energy ran through me. I did not need that just then. I was, as I mentioned before, in a hormonal state. I could feel my nipples strain against my leather tunic in response to his touch. I crossed my ankles and stretched nearly whimpering at the sensation in my groin.

"Did I ever thank you?" He asked moving his hand lower and stopping at my hip giving me a one handed hug.

I reached out with one arm and returned the hug. "Just did," I said as I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate pools were so full of the feeling I used to see when he was mortal. _ "He loves you, you know." Gabrielle said to me one night when he had fallen asleep. "That is the one thing that Ares has never lied to you about." _ I closed my eyes. When I opened them he was still looking at me. Then I kissed him.

Ares tensed up. He wasn't expecting that. I grinned into the kiss. He pulled me on to his lap with the arm that had been wrapped around me, as he returned the kiss hungrily. I ran my hands through his hair; my body tingled and began to press against his.

Our lips parted, and we stared at each other. He looked at me as if to ask me if I wanted to finish what we had started. Did I? I guess my uncertainty registered, and he lifted me off his lap and walked to the middle of the stream. "You know I'm not the same guy I used to be Xena," he said submerging himself waist deep, then he disappeared.

I shuddered. I really did want him, I just don't know if I love him. I didn't want to play his emotions. I sighed and went into the stream. I steeped myself in the cool water until all I wanted to do was sleep. I finally got to my furs just before dawn.

"Xena." I heard Gabrielle's voice filter into my consciousness.

"Oh..." I grumbled and turned on my other side and pulled the furs over my head.

"Come on Xena, I've been awake for hours The sun is almost at it's peak." Gabrielle said pulling the furs off of me.

I sat up al little irate. "Good morning." I said pulling on my boots.

"I thought you'd left me for a while there." Gabrielle said handing me a cup of tea.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night," I said, then I took a sip.

"Bad dream?" Gabrielle asked starting to pack up her things.

"Bad itch," I mumbled and took another sip. She looked at me as if it took her a while to understand what I meant.

"I thought I heard you in the water," She said with a chuckle, "I suppose taking matters into your own hands wouldn't have helped."

"Tried that the night before," I said as I pulled my boots on.

"I know the feeling," she said as she poured dirt over the fire.

I winced; Gabrielle was chaste most of the time. There was a time we had been together, and it just wasn't enough for either of us, and we didn't want our friendship to suffer. I always had outlets for release. I don't need to be in love or in like with someone to use them as such. But Gabrielle was different. Her encounters were few and far between. But after twenty-five years of inactivity, neither of us has sought release. I came close, but... Like I said, Ares loves me, and I don't like playing with his emotions.

"It took a lot not to jump Virgil every time I saw him," Gabrielle said as I rolled up my bedroll, "He's really good."

I looked up. I hadn't known they'd been together, but I didn't let the shock register on my face. "I'm jealous," I said truthfully, "I really need to get laid."

"Why didn't you?" Gabrielle asked placing her saddlebags on Clio.

"Because he loves me," I answered, "I don't think that I can do that to him."

"There is one thing that you should be thinking about right now," She said standing next to me as I placed my saddlebags on Argo. "How do you feel about Ares. I mean, really think about it Xena."

"He resents being a god now," I said softly as I was mounting Argo, "He's gotten used to us."

"I'd gotten used to him," Gabrielle said, "He had become like a friend. Kind of like Aphrodite."

"It... Wouldn't bother you if I went to him?" I asked as we rode on the road towards Athens.

"Xena, You're a big girl... I mean, I trust you to do what's right." Gabrielle smirked and spurred Clio forward. "I'll race you to the next town, I need to sleep in a bed tonight."

I spurred Argo forward and we raced for over an hour until we hit a small town called Oia It was a coastal village with cliffs that were absolutely fantastic. I don't think I have ever taken the coastal route to Athens. This was absolutely beautiful. I had never in fifty-five years been in Oia and was glad to happen by it.

Gabrielle and I maneuvered the horses down towards the inn. We stabled the horses and headed for the restaurant at the inn. We sat outside; they had built a deck overlooking the tide and cliffs. There was a grotto down below. I was nearly breathless, all this time without war and too much godly confusion had done wonders to Greece. "It's beautiful here," Gabrielle echoed my thoughts.

"Absolutely," I said as I let my eyes roam. I saw in the distance a lone wanderer at the top of the hill. He looked tall and well built, and _maybe, _I thought, _I could scratch my itch after all_. No strings attached. I was wrong. As he came closer he looked incredibly familiar. "Wow... he's got great timing," I said grinning at Gabrielle.

"Who?" Gabrielle asked turning to look in the direction I have been staring at. A grin spread on her face and she stood heading in his direction. I watched as he recognized her and they embraced in a friendly hug. Gabrielle smiled and kissed him as if to tell him it was okay, that I knew they'd been intimate.

I waited until they got back to the restaurant before I greeted Virgil with a, "Hey," and a nod of the head. "Join us," I said trying not to sound jealous. Mind you, I didn't want them to misunderstand my jealousy.

"Hey, I was just passing near here on my way to Athens, and I was told the cliffs here were inspiring. I thought I'd try to stay here a while and write a bit before moving on," Virgil started, "Imagine my surprise at finding you here."

"Yeah... surprise," I said, and signaled to the waitress to come take our.

"Where are you guys headed?" Virgil asked.

"Athens, maybe we can travel together, because now that I'm here, I was thinking the same as you." Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, I think it's best." I said digging into the food they had brought for us. It would be a waste not to ever visit that grotto. I have some real thinking to do while I'm here.

Hanging around with those two can be truly frustrating. Their attraction oozes from their pores. It is infectious and I really, really had to get laid. Of course it didn't help that Ares was always near by.

One morning I woke up early I took a piece of parchment and a quill with me and headed to the top of the highest cliff and looked down at the beautiful sleepy Oia and sat down to sketch it. This was something I haven't done since I was a kid. I was glad to see I hadn't lost my touch._ I love him, I love him not. God I wish there was a name for what I do feel. _I thought as I sketched.

I started to consider all the people that I loved, trying to make sense of the feeling I get about the God of War._ I know I love Gabrielle, but that is a soul mate kind of love that surpasses all kind of understanding. I know I loved Joxer, the same way I loved Tyreus and Lyceus. I loved mother, and Eve, and Solon unconditionally. That's the way it should be. I loved Hercules, as something a little beyond a friend, but... how could you not love him? I wonder how he is doing? _

I started the shading on the drawing as I continued to think. It was a blind effort, as I had no idea what I had done. I wasn't seeing because I was thinking. I was lost in my thoughts. _Ares, I find it hard to breathe when he is around. But that could just be because I am so totally attracted to him. I mean look at him. He, Loves me completely, he gave up his godhood for me. Would I do it for him? Would I give up the way I live for him? Absolutely not. Does that mean I don't love him? Absolutely... not._

I was so absorbed in the drawing and my feelings and my mind, that I did not realize there was someone behind me. "That looks Great." Ares said startling me out of my reverie. My heart leaped and I was a flutter. A wave of contentment washed through me and suddenly all was clear.

I looked back towards the voice and smiled when our eyes met. His eyes were so tender and they screamed out to me. "I love you too Ares." I said softly and leaned closer to placed my lips on his.

"Seriously, don't mess with me Xena." Ares said once we'd separated

I dropped my quill and my parchment and threw both arms around him. "I always think the best when I'm drawing." I whisper into the skin of his neck.

"Then be with me forever," Ares said into my skin.

I kissed his neck his face his mouth I didn't want to say anything to hurt him, but I knew that this was coming. "I like being human Ares. I can't be immortal with you."

"Those twenty five years that I thought you were dead, were the worst years of my life," He said pushing me away. "Now knowing how you feel about me, and having to watch you die is torture." Ares held my wrist and pushed me away.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon." I said reaching out to touch him again but he vanished. "Ares please!" I shouted in vain, he was gone. I guess I could see his point, but spending an eternity without Gabrielle was torture for me.

I looked down at the sketch of Oia I had done and picked it up. I looked down at the village and it was bustling a contrast from the serenity on the portrait. Life goes on, so I dropped the portrait and headed back to the village. Just then there was a gust of wind. I looked around the clouds were suddenly angry. I saw my portrait take flight out to sea and it disappeared before the rain began to fall.

When I walked into the in, Gabrielle came out to greet me in the dining room. I was already soaked to the bone, but as I climbed down the cliff, I had begun to cry. Tears wracked my body with the knowledge increasing in my mind that my need for Ares was not only physical, but as much as I loved Gabrielle with all my soul, I loved him heart and soul, and having admitted it only made walking away from him that much harder.

Great thing about heartbreak; I wasn't horny anymore. I hadn't seen Ares in months. We left Oia the very next day, and headed to Athens. Gabrielle and Virgil did the bard thing while they were there. Which left me with way too much time in my hands, so I headed to Aphrodite's temple. "I don't even know why I'm here," I said looking around.

I put down a single red rose I had gotten at the agora. On a vase she had on the altar. "It's not like you can help me."

"I resent that." Aphrodite said as a flash of pink appeared next to the vase. "So, you have the hots for my big bro." She said coming over to me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Something like that..." I said. "I need you to make him understand, that... what am I saying." I say disgusted.

"Oh Xe... he is really hurting. You don't want to be immortal, he gets that, but knowing love, it is hard to face love that you can't have forever."

"It is what mortals have to deal with, do you think it is easy to have survived my child? I wish I had had so much more time with him so that I would have had more memories to keep me comforted." I said.

"Yeah... but one day your grief will end... but he will live on." Aphrodite said. "Trust me, I know."

I winced, "Well, what should I do?" I asked her defeated.

"Leave it to me... I'll get back to you with that." Then she disappeared.

So I've been waiting for months now. Virgil stayed on for a while with us, I'm glad because I haven't been much company for Gabrielle. We decided to head back towards Oia for a rest. We'd stay for a few days then move on to Poetedia. I had a sneaking suspicion that something big was bound to happen that night in Oia.

When we arrived, it was late afternoon. We settled ourselves at the inn, and headed for dinner. After we ate we sat around talking. Gabrielle looked so happy with Virgil. He looked at her the same way his father used to look at Gabrielle. "Gabrielle," Virgil said interrupting her monologue about something or other. "Marry me."

Gabrielle just stared shocked. "Gab, say something," I said to her squeezing her hand.

"I... Yes," She said hugging him to her. I smiled and got up silently squeezing my best friends arm as I walked out to the sun set.

I sat on a rock near the grotto and watched the waves crash on to the rocks. "That was beautiful in there," Ares said before becoming visible, "but you didn't look that happy."

"I am happy..." I started waiting for him to show himself. "For her."

"Now she's going to leave you." Ares said.

"Always knew she would one day." I answered

"And you're just going to let it happen?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I answered tersely. "I love her."

He walked in front of me to look into my eyes; they were filled with tears. I wanted him to just hold me. That was all I wanted. "I love you too Xena," he said then wrapped his arms around me, giving me just what I wanted.

We held each other for what seemed like forever, before he kissed me. When we parted I stepped off the rock and pulled him into the grotto "I've wanted to look at this place," He materialized a lantern as he followed me into the expansive cave. There was a hot spring there, and it was just perfect. Unbelievably romantic as the light of the twilight hit it's walls and colored them with orange and violet light. I started to undress down to my undergarments and stepped inside it then turned towards Ares. " Sit with me."

With a wave of his hand he had removed his clothes and came into the hot spring with me. He kissed me with a heat that surpassed the hot spring. We sat together a while, then Ares said, "I understand why you can't come with me," Ares said holding me close, "I wish there was a way I could have it both ways."

"Let's not spoil this with that." I said kissing his cheek.

"There is a way," A disembodied voice said

"Aphrodite?" We said at the same time.

"Yah..." she said appearing sitting at the edge of the spring. "Xe, I have got the solution to your nightmare."

"What is it?" I asked not really putting any importance to what she was saying.

"You can both experience humanity for eternity... Together." Aphrodite said looking really proud of herself. "You already know that humans are born into a sort of circle."

"You mean the karmic circle?" I asked. My interest was peaking.

"Right, well we can make it so that you can remember your past lives and come together in as many life times as you want."

"So I will be in a way, immortal." I stated.

"Something like that," Aphrodite reiterated.

"What about me?" Ares asked,

"You can be humanized… I mean you are born and you die, but you will always be The god of war." Aphrodite said, "It would help compensate with her changes… you know male female. Unless you're into that same sex stuff."

"That won't do." Ares said

"Yes it will..." I said softly, "I bet I can find you first."

He looks at me for a moment and without taking his eyes off me he asks his sister. "How do we know each other?"

"That's easy," Aphrodite said, "How do you know each other now? You'll just know. We could include Gabby in this too."

"No wait." I said getting out of the pool of water. "We need to talk to her about that."

In the next instant I was dressed, so was Ares. "What do we do?" He asks.

"Here," She said giving me a kiss. "Love is eternal, linked in an eternal circle. You will find each other."

I felt absolutely nothing. I guess I wouldn't know until I died. She kissed Ares on the cheek, and wished us luck then disappeared.

I turned back to Ares. "I promise I will never stop looking for you," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. We walked out of the grotto hand in hand.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"To late to turn back now." I said letting his hand go as we got nearer to the Village.

"Do you think Gabrielle would want to remember?" Ares asked.

"I don't know, We'll talk to her tomorrow." I said pushing the Inn's door open. "Let's go up to my room."

We spent that night together. I totally forgot to talk to Gabrielle about the memories.

So I died yesterday, and I still remember myself. I'm waiting to be born, I'm pretty young don't even know if I am a girl, or a boy. Whatever I am, I'm not alone in here. I have a twin. Great, I guess I will know what it is like never to be alone.

I can't wait to find Ares again. Even if I can't ever find Gabrielle at least I know I will find my love. I never told her, I wasn't expecting to die so soon after making the pact. I wanted to sit with her and talk with her about the entire situation, but the whole Jappa thing came up and I put it out of my mind. It was more important to me that she knew how much I loved her. I hope she had a wonderfully full life

Oh Okay, So I'm a boy, and so is he. This is terrible. I don't know how long I've been in here. It's getting really cramped in here.

Ow, he's got his elbow in my ear. I kick out to get him out of my way and the walls contract around me. I can hear my mother crying and the fluid is draining from around me fast. I look around and find the opening. So I kind of push my brother toward the light.

God I hope Ares is a girl.


End file.
